Brothers
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Lorcan hardly knew Lysander after age eleven, and that was Lorcan's biggest regret.


**For Chudley Cannons, Chaser 1**

 **Scenario:** **Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are sorted into different houses**

 **Prompts: dusty pink, no question marks, 1000 words**

 **Exactly 1000 words by Google Docs**

 **Thank you so so much to Ned, for betaing and getting me to 1000!**

* * *

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

 _"Scamander, Lysander!"_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

In Lorcan's first year, he met the deaf boy.

"Just tap this barrel, in the tune of 'Hel-ga Huf-fle-puff." The fifth year prefect tapped the barrel with his wand on each syllable. The barrel slid open, and the first years climbed into the common room.

Lorcan and three other boys headed upstairs to their dormitories.

"So," a pale boy started when they made it upstairs. "I'm Sid."

"Kevin," a boy, who reminded Lorcan of a Jack Terrier, offered.

"Lorcan," he said. The three boys turned to the fourth, who waved a timid hand.

"You have a name, I'm assuming," Sid drawled.

The unnamed boy gave them an amused smile, and then shook his head, pointing to his ears.

"You're deaf," Lorcan supplied, taking a guess. He could see the boy watching his mouth as he spoke. The boy nodded.

Kevin went to his trunk took parchment, ink and a quill from it.

"Here," he said, giving it to the deaf boy. "Write down your name."

The boy scribbled something on the parchment, and then showed it to the others.

 _Dan,_ it wrote.

"Nice to meet you," Lorcan said, smiling. This year could be great, even without Lysander.

* * *

 _In Lysander's second year, he met the pink-haired girl._

 _Lysander had stayed up late doing his potions homework, and had fallen asleep. When he woke, there was a girl crying in the corner of the common room._

 _She looked older than him, and her hair was dusty pink. As Lysander watched, it turned bright purple._

 _"Oh," Lysander said quietly, realizing that she was a metamorphmagus._

 _The girl heard him, looked up and glared at him, her crying ceasing._

 _"Um," Lysander said, feeling awkward. "You're crying."_

 _"It's none of your business," she snapped, storming off._

 _As she got to the stairs, Lysander called out to her._

 _"Wait! I'm Lysander..."_

 _The girl gave him a hard look._

 _"Jennifer," she finally said, before turning and marching upstairs._

* * *

In Lorcan's third year, he was introduced to dating.

Everyone in his year was getting together with someone, but the prospect of dating was terrified Lorcan. He was just the quiet boy who always hung out with that deaf kid. No one would want to date him.

No one except Alicia Fate, apparently.

Sid, Kevin, Dan, and Lysander were in Hogsmeade one weekend and when Lorcan saw Alicia struggling with her bags, he went to help her.

When they got to the castle, Alicia turned to Lorcan.

"You're cute," she said. "Come to Hogsmeade with me next trip."

"Um…" Lorcan felt as if he was dreaming. "I—"

"Well, see you then!" Alicia said cheerily before skipping away.

* * *

 _In Lysander's fourth year, he lost a friend._

 _After they met in the common room, Lysander and Jennifer became good friends, and they would do everything together._

 _The only problem was the age gap. When Lysander was in his fourth, Jennifer was in her last._

 _Lysander didn't have any other friends, so he needed to make some or he'd be alone for the next three years. He only knew his brother, who he wasn't very close with, and his roommates, who were pricks._

 _Then Lysander bumped into the answer._

 _He was walking back to the Slytherin common room when he knocked into someone. "S-s-sorry!" the person cried, scrambling to get his books._

 _He was wearing a Slytherin tie, but he wasn't acting like one._

 _Lysander got down and helped the boy pick up his books. When they straightened back up, the boy stared at him._

 _"I'm Lysander," he prompted._

 _"I'm E-E-Eric," the boy, Eric, stuttered._

 _"Okay…"_

 _"I have t-t-to go." Eric ran off, leaving Lysander alone._

 _"See you later!" Lysander called to Eric's back. Eric paused halfway down the hall and gave Lysander a small wave._

* * *

In Lorcan's fifth year, he felt betrayal for the first time.

He and Dan were walking back to the common room when they turned a corner, and Lorcan nearly threw up.

Sid was too busy snogging a girl to hear them enter the corridor. The girl was Alicia Fate, Lorcan's girlfriend.

Lorcan let out a small sob, alerting Sid and Alicia to his presence.

"You…" Lorcan said shakily. Dan walked in front of Lorcan and signed to him, _calm down._

Lorcan cried another mangled sob and turned on his heel, running out of the corridor.

* * *

 _In Lysander's sixth year, the war came._

 _The invaders came during the night, completely unexpected to everyone in the castle._

 _When Lysander woke up, he had only two thoughts. Find Eric, and get out._

 _He ran from the common room to the entrance hall looking for Eric. Everyone was fighting, still dressed in pajamas._

 _He spotted the small boy fighting an enemy, one on one. Eric would lose._

 _"Eric!" Lysander called, running to him._

 _The shout made Eric turn, and Lysander realized his mistake too late._

 _In slow motion, Lysander reached Eric as a killing curse shot his way. Pushing him down, Lysander took the curse upon himself._

* * *

In Lorcan's sixth year, he lost his brother.

When the castle was attacked, he knew he had to find his brother. They might've grown apart, but they were still brothers. He ran into the entrance hall and saw Lysander push down a small boy and get engulfed in green.

Lorcan collapsed in a sob.

* * *

 _In Lysander's death, he regretted everything._

 _Seeing his brother grieve, he felt awful that he hadn't thought about Lorcan._

 _He wished he could go back to his first year and be friends with his brother. That was all he wanted._

* * *

In Lorcan's seventh year, he didn't have school.

He tried to get over his brother, but he couldn't.

He hated how everyone was telling him it would be okay, because it wouldn't be.

But the worst part was that it was as if a stranger had died.

Lorcan hardly knew Lysander after age eleven, and that was Lorcan's biggest regret. Now Lysander was gone forever, and they would never have a second chance.


End file.
